Unexpected
by B.B.Wolf1
Summary: As she attempts to prepare herself and humanity against the Black Beast, Nine realizes that there is always something you can't see coming...and that you truly don't want your worst enemy to know about.


_A/N: AU-ish non-canon again, because I always seem to write that sort of thing. Also rated T because Terumi is a very mean asshole. I wanted to write something set during the Dark War era with Nine and Terumi in it and I ended up with this.  
_

* * *

Konoe A. Mercury, or Nine of the Ten Sages as she preferred to be called, rubbed her eyes, beyond tired.

Morning light filtered through the windows, an illusion of warmth and gentleness while the world beyond painted an entirely different picture. The large room she was sitting in used to be the Mage Guild of Ishana's dining hall (which Hakumen now insisted on calling the 'war room', of all things) and it was empty apart from her. Her fellow 'Six Heroes' – a name she had never cared for – weren't around, all off on their own errands, and at the moment Nine preferred it that way. The others had always only seen her confident. Arrogant even, if Hakumen could be believed, even though he was hardly one to talk. But now, alone, she could allow herself to grieve and doubt.

She examined the reports and maps scattered about on the large table, tracing the swathe of destruction the Black Beast was cutting through the world now that it had reemerged from its inactivity. So many cities lost. So many lives. It was almost impossible to comprehend. Thanks to the sacrifice of one person humanity had been given a year to prepare themselves against the monster. And while they had done so, sometimes, when her mood was particularly dark, she wondered if it would ever be enough.

Stomach cramping, Nine closed her eyes briefly, trying to ignore the exhaustion and distant sensation of dizziness and nausea. She had been all right up until several weeks ago, but now it seemed like the stress was catching up with her. Of course she hadn't told her companions about any of this; she still didn't trust Hakumen or Valkenhayn completely and telling that revolting bastard in his yellow long coat anything was absolutely out of the question. But perhaps she should confide in Trinity and Celica about how she was feeling. Or in Jubei.

Nine had a hard time admitting it even to herself, but she missed Jubei. With him and Hakumen mapping out the remaining Cauldrons it would be a while yet before he returned, but she wished she could talk to him. In the many months after they had first met, she had begun to enjoy their conversations, had come to love his humor, and had appreciated his understanding whenever the horrors of the war or her concerns for Celica became too much. She had grown to like him. A lot. And as the war continued and they sometimes ended up alone to enjoy each other's company in the few moments they had together, they had grown closer. Had done more than that.

Nine hadn't told anyone yet about her and Jubei, although she suspected Trinity and Celica knew. It wasn't that she was ashamed of their relationship, because she honestly couldn't care less what others thought of her. It was just that with the ongoing fight against the Black Beast there was hardly time left to relax, let alone dwell on personal feelings. Still, she knew she was going to have to tell the others (except that bastard in his long coat) somewhere in the foreseeable future. If there would be a future to speak of.

The door opened and Nine looked up, pulled from her thoughts. Trinity peered inside, her face creased with worry, green eyes soft with kindness. At Trinity's question if she would like something to eat Nine managed a smile and shook her head. Trinity smiled back and left, knowing her friend needed time alone.

By herself once more, Nine turned back to the files that held the information on the Causality Weapons, the Nox Nyctores, the culmination of her research in Ars Magus. The weapons were still in the early stages of development – hardly more than a concept at present – but if she could make this work they would have a chance against the Black Beast, however small. She studied the documents, then blinked, the dull throb behind her right eye telling her another headache was coming up. They were mild, but had been increasing in frequency too. She scowled down at the file in front of her and tried to focus. While Jubei (and Trinity. And Celica. And even Valkenhayn) had been telling her she should take it easy – or at least _easier_ – taking anything easy wasn't an option as far as Nine was concerned.

Some time later the door opened again. Again Nine glanced up, then swallowed back the words she had been about to speak when she realized the person wasn't Trinity this time. Unwillingly her shoulders stiffened at seeing Yuuki Terumi's tall, thin frame, dressed in the familiar yellow long coat, in the doorway.

"There you are!" His tone was cheerful and insolent and, as always, instantly irritated her. "Figured I'd find you throwing your little pity party around here somewhere."

Leave it to this piece of toxic refuse to call her worrying about the lives of millions of people a 'pity party'. Nine brushed her hair out of her face and leveled a cold glare at him.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He raised his hands, his smile and the golden eyes the only things clearly visible from the shadow of his hood.

"I only want to talk, that's all," he said, the Mind Eater spell she had placed on him making sure he replied immediately and truthfully. "No need to get your panties in a twist."

Really not in the mood for his pestering, Nine had half a mind to order him to get out anyway. But as much as she loathed him, telling him off was going to look too much like he was getting to her, and if there was one thing she liked even less than his company, it was giving him that satisfaction.

Stifling her annoyance, she cut her gaze back to the papers in front of her. "That's assuming I'm even willing to speak to _you_ ," she told him. "I don't make a habit of talking to lackeys, in case you haven't realized."

From between her bangs she saw Terumi's smile vanish, saw the anger cross his features, and while she knew she was being petty, Nine couldn't help but feel a sliver of pleasure at his reaction. He recovered quickly, though. Smirk returning, he sauntered over to the table and pulled back a chair next to her, the scraping sound loud in the room. Turning it around, he slouched down and crossed his arms on the backrest, watching her. He had been doing that a lot recently, she'd noticed.

"It just never gets old, does it?" he remarked idly. "All that stuck-up superiority bullshit?"

Sighing in disgust, Nine shifted in her seat in an attempt to relieve the ache in her lower back. "Do you actually have something useful to contribute or are you simply here to waste my time?"

His eyes didn't move from her. If she had been anyone else, the stare would have made her uncomfortable. "Both," he replied. "Like I said, I only want to talk. I did what you asked – no wait, _ordered_ – me to do. Those seithr measurements are all done."

"It took you long enough."

"Yeah, well, I've been having a severe case of not giving a damn lately. Guess why that is."

"Oh, you poor thing." Nine's voice dripped with sarcasm. "And here I thought you'd be happy to have been given a chance to help fight for the good of humanity."

"Humanity doesn't deserve shit," Terumi told her with a harshness that surprised her. Then he shrugged. "But hey, if you actually believe all that crap about doing this for 'the good of humanity', be my guest. Bet it feels nice looking down from your moral high ground like that."

Nine folded her arms, refusing to rise to the bait. The not-quite headache behind her eyes pulsed with a steady beat. "Are you done?"

"Not yet. Damn, if I didn't know any better I'd think I was pissing you off or something." Terumi raised an eyebrow. "Anyways, I was just interested in how you were doing. How are those headaches treating you?"

Infuriating bastard. She'd hoped he wouldn't have noticed yet. Nine ignored the tightening in the pit of her stomach – a sudden feeling of almost-trepidation – and snorted wryly.

"Worried now? You're delusional if you expect me to believe that."

"Who said anything about being worried?" Another smirk, one of sly amusement this time. "I obviously can't speak for the rest of our 'team' since they're a bunch of dumbasses anyway, but it isn't hard to miss how much more tired you've been lately. And those headaches seem kind of bad too. I'm betting they've been going on for a while now, yeah?" He paused and seemed to mull it over, his gaze flicking for a second from her face to her body and then back up again. "A month, at least."

"So?" Despite her intention not to get riled up, Nine could hear her voice sharpen at his needling. Perhaps she should tell him to get lost after all; this was getting tiresome. "We're in a war. Some people actually take this seriously."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Terumi's lips curled dismissively. "I'm just saying you might want to watch your health with how busy you'll be getting."

"If your referring to the creation of the Nox Nyctores, don't forget you'll be helping too," she pointed out, and he burst out laughing as if she had just told him something hilarious.

"Of course, of course!" he said, waving a hand. "We're all buddies here, aren't we? We should all do our best and try and get along with each other!" His smile was a broad slash across his face. "You did, after all."

Not liking Terumi's tone or its implication, Nine felt the tightness in her stomach twist itself into a knot. "Enough of your drawn-out harassment already," she said. "Get to the point."

Terumi tilted his head. "So when exactly did you and Jubei start doing each other?"

Nine stared at him, momentarily taken aback by the question even though she had expected as much. " _What_ did you say?"

"Did I stutter? I asked when you started banging that shitty cat." Terumi leaned forward, his glittering eyes intent on hers. "Nice reaction, though! ' _What_ did you say?' Man, you almost managed to convince me you have absolutely no clue what the hell I'm talking about!" He snickered. "Except we both now that isn't true, is it? So how about it? You still haven't answered my question."

"That's because it's none of your business!"

"Oh, but it is! I'd say this particular….development is pretty important for everyone involved." Terumi shook his head. "I gotta admit I didn't see this one coming. I mean, really, Nine? A _beastkin_? I'm surprised it was even, you know, _possible_. I guess our great and powerful Sage really can do anything if she puts her mind to it, huh? Shit, talk about lowering your standards."

Nine's fists clenched on the paperwork. Relishing her anger, Terumi pensively tapped a finger to his chin.

"Although….," he continued, the words nonchalant but spiteful, "It really shouldn't have come as a shock….Who'd ever wanna do a stupid, boring human anyway, right? Might as well screw your house cat for that special, unique experience."

The chair clattered as Nine surged to her feet, the open palm of her hand connecting with his cheek with enough force to snap his head to the side.

Terumi rocked back, laughing, kept laughing even as she yanked him to his feet by his collar.

"Shut your mouth, you piece of filth," she told him harshly, and Terumi, unable to disobey, did.

Despite her abhorrence of him, Nine leaned in closer, tightening her grip. "I don't care what you think," she said. Her voice was steady even though her fury was a white-hot ache in her chest. "Jubei is a good person. Disgusting filth like you has no right to judge him, or me. In fact, I think the filth should mind its own business and stop its pathetic games. Do you understand me, _puppet_?"

Thin, long fingers clutching at the hand grasping his collar, Terumi's expression had twisted into one of hatred and resentment. Nevertheless, his mouth opened to answer her. "Yes."

"Good." Nine nodded in satisfaction. "Now apologize."

His lips twitched as he tried to press them together, but again the words forced themselves from his mouth. "I'm...I'm sorry."

Nine smiled grimly and was about to step away from him when Terumi's eyes narrowed to slits. His hand shot out, touching her stomach before she could tell him not to, and while the Mind Eater didn't allow him to harm her, it didn't stop him from pressing down.

"Bitch!" he hissed. "When I'm free, I'll kill both you and your fucking kid!"

At first his words didn't register. Then the realization of what he was saying hit her. Of course. How hadn't she seen it before? The symptoms had all been there. The headaches. The cramps. The dizziness. She had believed (had perhaps wanted to believe) that all of it had merely been the strain and anxiety of the war. She hadn't expected _this_. Not this other possibility.

Not a _pregnancy_.

Nine didn't move, hardly able to fathom what that single word entailed. Terumi could be lying. He could be wrong. But she knew that he wasn't. Not with this. Not when a potential way to hurt her was involved.

"Seriously?" Terumi had been watching her, eyes wide with mock surprise. "You only noticed _now_? And I even gave you plenty of hints! Congratulations, though! Soon you'll be the proud mother of a bratty, little half-beast! Better enjoy it while you –"

A blast of fire to his face cut him off and sent him across the room to smash into a corner.

Breathing heavily, Nine lowered her hand. Terumi climbed back to his feet and straightened, his giggle a shrill noise in the silence. His hood had fallen off, revealing spiky green hair and a face that was somehow identical to that of Kazuma Kval, a man Trinity had liked. A burn mark was already forming on the too pale skin on one side of his head. He didn't appear bothered by the wound, however. Didn't appear concerned she would continue her attack either. Despite everything, he knew she still needed his help against the Black Beast.

"Nine, Nine..." He wagged a finger at her. "I told you to take it easy there. You wouldn't want to endanger the little one."

"I swear, if you ever try to lay a hand on my child, I'll hurt you so badly you'll wish I'd kill you," Nine replied softly. "Now shut up and get out of my sight."

Compelled by the Mind Eater, Terumi turned and headed to the door, the last glance over his shoulder one of malice.

Trinity, drawn by the commotion, walked into the room as he was about to leave, her shocked and uncertain gaze darting from Nine to Terumi. Emotions still in turmoil, Nine failed to detect the brief look they exchanged when he brushed past her, even though she would have in ordinary circumstances and really should have in hindsight.

Then Trinity walked over to her, her concern deepening at seeing her friend's expression.

"What happened?" she asked. "Nine, are you all right?"

Nine smiled at her friend, trying for reassuring but not sure how well she was succeeding. She instinctively placed a hand on her belly. She was going to have to talk to Jubei, she knew.

"It's nothing," she said. "I'm fine."

She also knew she couldn't let Terumi live after all this was over. She had already been meaning to, but now she was certain. She was going to kill him.

If not for herself, then for her and Jubei's baby.

* * *

 _I think I probably messed up the timeline…I have no idea when exactly Kokonoe was born, so I made stuff up._


End file.
